The present invention relates to a multi-component valve having a valve body with an internal chamber or cavity containing an obturator and two seats for sealing against the obturator, two ducts, at least one of which is controlled by movement of the obturator, leading from the chamber.
There are known multi-component valves which can be taken apart and re-assembled for changing the seals; such valves can be configured for insertion in a straight pipe and can be configured for insertion in an elbow pipe, but in each case such a valve body cannot be used in both configurations.
It has been appreciated that it is desirable to provide a multi-component valve which can be assembled in two different configurations, for insertion either between two aligned conduits or between two conduits forming a 90.degree. elbow. The present invention is thus intended to provide a multi-component valve which can be assembled in two different configurations in which the axes of one conduit connected to the valve are in respective directions at right angles to each other. A valve of this type allows one to halve the pieces to be stored, with clear economic advantages.